Book Two: Twisting Love
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Years Have passed and Hiru Koto Mikage has grown up, Now to the point of being Nineteen and ready for the world. With an Adopted child by his side by the name of Hiko hes ready to take on the fake role of adoptive dad-But what happens when he has to right his mistakes of the past? And Possibly find love from a Red Heads Daughter? HiruXMoira Tomoe's Son X Silvers Daughter!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Guys!~ Welcome to Book Two in the Twisting Series! You've read Twisting Freindship, Now are you ready for Book Two in the Dramatic but funny Series?_**

 ** _You all Know that Tomoe and Nanami are settled down, married and Have a child named Hiru. Well now he has More siblings then before and Hes the oldest brother in the group! SO, Are you guys ready for the Cursed childs LOVE story!? XD I do hope so._**

 ** _Because here you guys are.._**

* * *

 ** _Twisting Love~_**

* * *

 ** _1\. HI! HELLO! And Uh-oh?_**

* * *

Rain poured softly in the quite side of Japan; and as the air seemed to cool down at each passing moment; People seemed to run about and laugh slightly in happiness. Even if it was raining, and when you breathed your breath fogged and caught up in big gulps and gasps.

It was pretty in a way, pretty and cold..

So as the rain splashed and started to pour a school bell rang and a Teenager with hair that was dyed white walked down the sidewalk silently to himself, he was quite as the only thing that really seemed to sit out was his red umbrella and his highschool outfit. It was a wonder he was cold..

But then again he had fox fire in his veins, so he was fine as he walked gently. He would of shivered, but his long sleeved highschool outfit seemed to keep him warm even more. He sighed out gently and let his breath fog as a smile pulled at his lips.

The rain was really coming down at the moment, and it kind of shocked him to. He dyed his hair white sinc ehis fathers was white. He really had ebony black hair and sometimes red eyes... But that was on his bad days.

Right now he dyed his hair and let his brown eyes shine through, he had only started this a few years back. It made since he supposed, alot of people would stop asking him why his hair was black and not white or brown.. but the teen cared not.

Now at this time Hiru was seventeen years old and gripping his umbrella in one hand, he sighed out gently and headed to his ''Uncles ''' House. Or A.K.A Silver house. Silver and his Father had hit it off as brothers through the years and so Silver was known as the uncle.

The one uncle that didn't exactly like him.

Now, this wasn't a too bad thing, Silver after all had liked Hiru when he was younger... But then Silver's Daughter Moira was born.. Sadly the young lass was a male magnit which meant Hiru had to stay back and gravil as well.'

Not that he really minded.. it wasn't exactly like that for him, the person he liked.. Was Moira's older Sister Sakura. But that was a subject for another time all together. For Now the teen knocked on their door and shivered as he held a bag in one of his clutched hands.

When the door open he saw a girl with long black hair and silverish brown eyes, She looked at him before glaring blankly and shutting the door; Only to have Hiru stick his foot in and slowly smirk.

" Hi Moira!~" He cooed as she yanked the door open and glared.

" Ah, the pest is here.' She smiled fakley as Hiru laughed and smiled brightly, he laughed and then sighed as he titled his head, letting his white hair shift gently as he looked at her,

" And I've seen you've gotten shorter huh miget?" He smirked before Moira blinked and glared. She half hissed as she went to punch him in the gut before he stopped her withhis hand and laughed as he held her back,

" OH! Keep swinging! You might actaully get me.' he smirked slightly before he heard a growl. He looked up and paused when he saw Silver glaring at him for even touching Moira's head from on top of the stairs. His tail flicked making the teen smile sheepishly and slowly take his hand back..

Only for Moira to get her chance and jump kick him in the stomch.

This made the teen whine as she glared and crossed her arms, not even saying anything after she hit him. Thats when Lily came into view and winced from Hiru's almost crippled state.

" Ah Hiru." She siled weakly and helped him up off the floor, which had been his safe haven from the pain. But then again Silver looked satisfied for the moment and smiled at his daughter which made the teen twitch.

Well then.'

" What are you doing here? Did school let out early today?" Lily arched her brow when she helped Hiru to his feet. This left the teen nodding slightly as he sighed out weakly and handed her the bag.

" Mum had me bring these over.' he muttered, ' it was the ingredients you wanted right?" He smiled brightly before Lily blinked and then smiled as she took the bag and nodded.

' Oh Yes. She told me She'd get them to me. Thank you.' She nodded in all seriousness before Hiru nodded and bit his lip gently. He bowed slightly and backed up towards the door, smiling slightly.

" Well I guess I should get going.' He smiled as Lily nodded. Silver kind of looked releived before Hiru laughed and smiled. His white hair shifted slightly as Moira arched her brow and looked away..

Lily nodded and sighed out, ' Well see you and then family later." She smiled and waved as Hiru nodded and walked out. He sighed out when the door closed and he let his smile drop slightly.'

 _'I am not going to a family meeting_.'

He muttered as the rain dripped down his white hair. His eyes nearly flashed red before he blinked and sighed out, he looked down and whined when he saw white streaks on his uniform, his BLACK uniform...

Which meant he was dead for ruining it with hair dye. The teen cursed to himself and sighed out as his hair streaked black leaving him to shake his head and sigh out.

So much for that he guessed... now he had to buy more dye.

Hiru bit his lip and sighed out weakly before grabbing his umbrella, He shook it from the rain and paused as he slightly looked at it. To be honest he liked the rain unlike his father.. maybe it was the fact that he was born in a rain storm turned blizzard. He didn't know nor did he care as he held the umbrella in one hand and ran off the area.

His house was right next door..

When he was four his father got a major teaching job along with his 'Uncle' Silver. They both worked as deems in the nice school for kids that were orphans or could not afford school. It was a great thing to do and Hiru knew this..

The teen looked at his house and sighed out as his hair dye washed out more, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers brushed against a few piercing holes in his ears..

He really needed more dye.

Hiru blinked and smiled slightly as he dug into his pocket, he smiled when he found just enough for some dye. Thank goodness since he was out and had to go to school tomorrow.'

The teen sighed out and slowly walked off, he was so tired... But then again it was raining and his body wasn't good with weather like this. Hiru sighed out weakly and bit his lip gently as he walked.

Ever since he was small he had health problems, It often came and went but winter made him practically bed ridden. He was the sick one, while Kyo was the one that had sepeperation aniexy.

Kyo was the brother that was only a step down from him, the second born to his father and mother. Surprisingly he had brownish orangish hair but that explained alot given his brother had brown hair.' It was only lighter due to his fathers gene.'

Then there was the twins- Tomoe and Nanami were not expecting that one... Hiru honestly was almost up to his shoulders in trying to handle Ozoku- his little, boy crazy sister- And Senshi.. The brother that seemed to hate him and had joined a gang. Something Tomoe and Nanami were worried about.

The nineteen year old sighed out weakly as he walked in the rain, it soaked his now all black hair and he tried to stop his eyes from twitching and turning full out red. He didn't want to scare someone. He was a yokai of the bed... just like his Great Uncle Areno.

Expect he didn't exactly guard the dead.. he just made them show up when he got pissed off. Which was rare for him which might of been good for them all. One time he got mad when he was three and his dad was screaming for weeks.

That was a Oopsie! Moment on his part.'

Hiru sighed out and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked in the rain, biting his lip as he did so. He shivered but didn't care at all... Not caring that his shoes got soaked or that he could get really sick from this.

Its not like he cared.

The black haired teen sighed out and walked gently in the rain, his ears and tail flicking gently as he did so... And then he paused when he looked at his phone in his pocket. He paused and then winced.

He had to get home sooner then he thought.

Hiru bit hsi lip and started to make a quick run for the store before the teen ran past the park. he skidded to a stop and eyed the path that cut into the area. Which was good since he knew that it was the best short cut to take.

Its not like he'd take the other one.. Never again anyway.

Hiru ran down the path that held all the benches, the traffic of people and a huge fountain. He panted slightly before eh heard a sniffle. This made Hiru stop, his converse kicking up water as he stopped running.

He jerked his head around and paused when he saw a flash of white on a bench. He blinked and stared slightly as water ran down his face and dripped into his eyes site, he brushed it away and slowly listened.

He heard the sniffle again which made him pause.. He looked about and then blinked when he saw a little boy covered in a newspaper sitting on one of the grey/brown benches.

Hiru froze up and ran up before the child jerked his head up, His eyes grew wide before he dropped the newspaper and opened his mouth in a screaming motion, but to Hiru's surprise nothing came out. The teen was surprised though and slowly kneeled down so he didn't appear to be bigger then the child himself.

" H-Hi.." he whispered, " Are you okay buddy?" he blinked and titled his head before the boy whimered and tried to get as far away from him as possible. Hiru found this shocking before the boy cried out and held his head; which was covered by an over sized beenie.

Hiru blinked at this and then looked at the boys clothes, they were huge on him and really baggy. This left the teen shocked as he titled his head and paused,

' W-Wheres your mommy and daddy?" Hiru blinked and tilted his head before the little boy looked up and slowly started to whimper.. Tears welled up in his big blueish eyes before he let out a silent wail. This took Hiru by surprise...

Why was he not making any sounds? It confused him really.. He didn't know what to think as he watched the little white haired boy whimper and bit his lip. He then coughed and whined to Hiru's shock before the boy cuddled the arm of the bench, laid his head down and started to fall asleep-

To Hiru's horror.

This child looked like he was what!? TWO!? He was a little two year old, falling asleep in warm rain. He didn't care if it was warm rain either.. he shivered and picked the boy up gently, but to his shock the child didn't move...

Hiru swallowed and bit his lip before he saw the child whine, he felt his head and blanched... A high fever? This left Hiru swallowing harshly in panic.. But left him more panicky was the red that leaked onto his hands..

Hiru froze, his eyes wide before he choked and held the child to him tightly.. He had to get help! HE HAD TO!

So when he ran to his house and stood there? When Tomoe opened the door and saw Hiru, panting and gasping for breath? He flipped out..

" H-HIRU! Your going to make yourself sick..' He gasped in shock and felt his sons head, it was a bit warm to his worry but Hiru pushed him away shocking him as Hiru held a blanket in his hands. He gently pulled the cover back and whined to show Tomoe the bleeding child..

" D-Dad.." Hiru whined, ' H-Help.." He whispered before Kyo poked his head out and gasped. He was the more serious one but this was even hard to see.. Hiru was covered in blood and he had only seen that once before..

He did not want to remember it..'

Tomoe froze up, his eyes wide before Nanami looked around the corner and paled. Her mouth showed shock before Hiru looked back and forth between them.. Then Tomoe nodded, grabbed his coat and patted Hiru's shoulder slightly.

Okay.' He whispered gently and then sighed out slightly.

" Okay..' he whispered.

Hiru nodded weakly and smiled, thank god.. he was so glad that he could help this little boy. This little boy with a name sewn on his oversized coat... Hsi name seemed to ring in Hiru's ears as he held the boy close and cuddled him. He swallowed sighed out.

The one name that seemed to change his life...

'Its gonna be okay buddy.' Hiru whispered.

'Its gonna be Okay,'

 _'Hiko..'_

* * *

 ** _Here You guys go! And YESSS Hiru Is Tomoe's First Born son. :) And I hope you guys liked this first chapter.. I might post a One shot about Tomoe and Nanami's wedding.. :) But Im not sure Yet, I have to write it. XD Please tell me what you thought GUYS! :) Its really encouraging to know that you guys are reading.. It helps me a lot because Sometimes I get stuck and I feel horrible... T-T_**


	2. Meet the Mikage Family

**_2\. Meet the Mikage Family~_**

* * *

 _ **Two Years Later**_

* * *

A girl with bright purplish eyes krept into a dark room and smirked slightly. Her shapr almost cute teeth poked from her upper lip as she looked about and paused, This was the time for dispreate messaures! And Desperate messaures meant scaring the crap out of her older brother.

Hiru.

She looked at the sleeping figure and picked up her long skirts slightly before hopping on the bed and getting the fake spider that she knew he'd freak out over, she then carefully placed it on his ear with an evil smirk...

Oh to good. Last week he woke up with syrup in his hair..

And She learned how to pick a lock.

The girl smirked and pulled at her long hair before waiting slightly.. she then set the clock a few minutes early before Hiru stirred. The alarm let out a horrid noise making the teen bolt up and gasp in shock.

His eyes grew wide and shivered-as if he had just had a nightmare of some sort... So the girl smiled when he scratched his ear, pausing and then let out a scream that sounded hilarious on her recording device. Sadly when she cracked up Hiru jerked his head towards her and hissed,

" CHI!" he snapped before the girl paled and ran out of the room leaving him to grumble and get ready for the day. He could not believe this.. His family was truly messed up on alot of levels, maybe not as messed up as him but they were close. Sadly now he had to figure out how to keep Chi out of his room.'

The teen sighed out, got up and started to make his bed before going to his little ajoining bathroom and getting ready for the day. He was Hiru Koto Mikage, Age Nineteen. His brother Kyo Seji Mikage was downstairs by now, probably reading or staying quite. He was Seventeen. His mother was probably cooking, she wasn't aged at all since his father found out about his mothers immortailty.

And HIs father... Who knew? There were the twins, Both of them fifteen while Chi was the youngest but getting ready to change her year to fifteen as well. All of them were in a big house right besides his Uncles House,

Which contained Silver, Lily, Sakura, Eli, Akira and Moira. They weren't really related but Silver was called uncle for being so close to Hiru's father. Through the years it was a bit shocking, and they found out that they had known each other when they were children before Silver was reborn as a kitsune.'

To think that through it all this was how the family turned up, and now Hiru was brushing his teeth like an idiot and staring into the mirror with a slight confused expression. What had gotten him to think about his family he'd never know... But maybe it was because he held them so close to his heart.

Or maybe because he was having those dreams again...

Hiru paused and almost swallowed his mouth wash before gaging and choking it up in the sink, he blinked and winced softly. Gosh, he could be so scatter brained at times; sadly that was the curse of his brown haired mother.

Not that he would ever tell her this..

The black haired teen sighed out softly and went to grab a towle before Kyo poked his head in and arched his brow. He leaned on the frame and glared-given Kyo was not a morning person at all.

" Could you get up already. Mom is fussing that she needs your help in the kitchen, Plus we have a visiter.' He muttered darkly leaving Hiru to blink and look at him slightly confused, but he nodded softly and walked out of the area and downstairs.

When he reached downstairs he saw a woman with a little boy in front of her, her face was cold which made him wince slightly. Then he looked down at the little boy that was in front of her and tugging at his oversized clothes. His hat was floppy upon his head as the woman glared harshly.

" He wanted to see you again.' She snapped as Hiru looked at her slightly annoyed before taking the little boy in his arms and nodding softly. He held the boy close before the child lit up a bit and smiled happily.

Now there was thing that Hiru- and the whole family had learned to his shock;

Hiko was not deaf or blind or anything. No, He was abused instead... And because of that he had refused to talk. So instead he signed and did sign language which the family gladly learned as well so that they could talk better to the child.'

The woman then thrust a clipbaord in Hiru's face making him twitch slightly and looked at her. He would of glared but that would just make her take Hiko back for his attitude and conduct. He huffed weakly and signed his name before she nodded and left without a word.

Hiru rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out when her back was tutned making Hiko blink and giggle a soundless giggle, This made the teen look at he little boy and smile as he lifted him up and smiled brightly.

" Hi there!" He chirped and propped the boy close to him while hIko smiled but laid his head on Hiru, He nuzzled him and sighed softly.. Hiko had gotten into habit of calling Hiru Big brother at the moment. He treated him well and Even Kyo was the 'Uncle.'

Hiru loved him so much, and now was one of those days where they all hated each other, which led to..

" GET HER OFF MEHHHH!"

" BUT YOUR DRESSED LIKE A SLUT!"

" YOUR DRESSED LIKE A NUN!"

" SO!?" Chi snapped while Hiru shook his head weakly when he saw Chi tackle the boy hungry Ozoku. Sadly Ozoku was older so it was funny to see her cry out in panic when Chi threatened her to wear something longer then her undergarmets. Hiru sighed out weakly.

" Hey, At least your a fashionable nun.' He smiled weakly while Chi nodded.

" Exactly! You can look nice without doing this to yourself!" She cried in worry before Ozoku shoved her off and seethed. She twitched and then ran off downstairs before Chi shook her head weakly.

" Why do I have a feeling shes gonna be pregnant and alone?" She pouted while Hiru covered Hikos' ears and winced out weakly. Hiko blinked in confusion while Tomoe walked out of the kitchen and then sighed out.

" Morning.' He smiled weakly at his eldest son while Hiru laughed and sighed out.

" If you can call it that.' He smiled knowing it was more evening. He didn't sleep in much but he was tired and he and Kyo had stayed up late watching movies while Senshi and Ozoku beat the crap out of each other- On bloody video games.

Tomoe laughed weakly and shrugged, ' I suppose so, but you guys did stay up late.' He nodded as Hiru smiled weakly and shrugged. The white haired father then blinked when he saw Hiko and smiled softly. It was like His son was a father... it made him sad but happy at the same time.

He patted Hiko's head and grinned, " Hi there buddy.' He smiled while Hiko lit up and smiled shyly, he signed slightly ,

' Hello Grandfather!' he signed gently with his hands. Tomoe found this funny before he chuckled. He didn't know what to say really because he was just called grandfather. Should he be mad or happy? He wasn't sure really...

But he guessed it would be okay, he just wished he didn't feel so old now. Honestly he wasnt that old at all, he was a slow aging Yokai, And Nanami had a gods gift so she hadn't aged much either.

Tomoe smiled softly and chuckled as he signed back, ' Hello Hiko.' He smiled and kissed his head while the child lit up and cuddled Hiru. The black haired teen smiled softly and nuzzled him, happy as can be.. he should of been really.

The child meant the world to him.'

Hiru smiled and took him to the kitchen when the child's tummy growled rather loudly, He blushed slightly in his cute shy manner and pulled his hat over his face making Hiru laugh and smile as he started to hand a large plate of food to him.

He knew one thing and that was that the four year old was loosing weight and loosing it fast to his utter dismay. That meant they weren't feeding him right again.. Last time they fed them all they got was a watery soup and nasty bread. It made him ad as he put maybe a little to much on the plate for the child.

He then sat it down and watched Hiko closely before the child peeked his eyes out of the cap and blushed as he started to nibble the food with a fork that was almost to big for his mouth..  
But Hiru found this cute.'

Hiko ate a bit before Kyo walked in, half asleep as he did so. When he sat down it took him a few minutes to see Hiko. He blinked and arched his brow as the tot blinked and let out a soundless giggle as he waved shyly. His eyes were bridged with tears telling him that the orphanage was being a pain again.

Plus he had marks on his hands from a ruler so this made him big his hands in the bench like table they had. Hiru slightly turned his head to look at Kyo and gave him a, I know and I'm going to say something, Look.'

Kyo found this annoying though...

Why?  
Because Hiko could get adopted.. and Hiru. Hiru was an idiot to even get close to him. Why was he? Because.. Once this little boy was adopted everything would crash down and break. He would loose everything just because of this love fr this little boy.

This child was going to be the death of his older brother...

He loved Hiko, he really did. But they couldnt adopt him and even though Hiru was old enough to do so he didn't have the money or income to do this. And once Hiko disappeared So would Hiru's smile-His fake smile. But at least it was a smile..

Thats when Senshi walked in and blankly grabbed a Sasamochi off the counter. He took a bit of it, letting his chains rattle. Senshiw as in that rebellious stage, the kind where you go; join a gang and read bad magizines. Sadly this made Kyo sick to the stomach but it was his little brother..

He was just worried for everyone and it made him think that they were all going to leave one day; but then again he had that seperation aniexty because of when he was younger.

It was because of how he was born, weak lungs and two weeks in a incubator.. away from his parents. Those two weeks were terrible even if he was a newborn. He sighed out weakly as Senshi looked at them blankly and glared at Hiru before walking back out.

He wore all black and the chained choker. It flipped their mom out once and she told him to dress normally before he came into the kitchen like that-Apparently he didn't listen so it was good she wasn't in there.'

Kyo shook his head before Hiko hiccuped and then smiled slightly as Hiru turned and chuckled when he wiped off the boys face and shirt, he then paused and snorted weakly,

' You need a bath..' He muttered as Hiko suddenly froze up and whined, his eyes wide with fear before Hiru looked at him softly and smiled,

" Do you want Senshi to help you?"

" HEY!" You heard the teen yell frm the other room while Hiru smirked and smiled at Hiko, this was for that glare Senshi! He smirked and sighed out as Hiko looked at him weakly and then signed,

'Will he stay by the door?' Hiko pouted as Hiru felt his heart ach weakly.. Hiko used to be abused and was sent to the orphangae.. So it was so hard to see the fear of being beat flash through the babies eyes.

" Of course.' He smiled as Hiko paused and then nodded slightly as he ran out the door. Hiru smiled weakly before Kyo looked at him and leaned his head in his hand.

" Your sad.' he muttered as Hiru looked at him confused.

" Why are you mad at me this time?" He muttered as he stood up and started to clean after Hiko. Kyo then glared harshly and huffed darkly,

' Your so stupid.. You do know that he can be adopted right? What will you do once he disappears forever Hiru? Will you still be the same?" He muttered and looked down annoyed before Hiru paused and then shrugged softly.

He had to think, he did think about the child being adopted.. and it did kill him on the inside but he couldn't say anything else. He just couldn't, he sighed out weakly and cleaned the wrag out absentmindedly.

What would he do if Hiko got adopted? Would the little bit of himself he had disappear as well?

Hiru bit his lip softly and looked down as he washed the dishes, he looked at his wrist and saw a few smal faded scars from when he was around sixteen. He had a lighter one going from his elbow to his wrist which made him swallow and try not to think about that night..

He really didn't want to think about that attempt at all.

he hadn't done it since then but now as of late, he had been wanting the pain in is body. It wasn't his faily or anything, he loved them and he had no issues with them accept with is uncle- Who disliked him for reasons, And Senshi. And that was fine with him for now..

But.. He had problems and a past that he didn't like to bring up at all. It made him sick to the stomach and it mad ehis hands quiver before he snapped out of it and ignored the scars..

He'd just ignore it like he alsways had..

So he continued to clean the dishes and hope for the best,

 _Not knowing someone was at the door ready to visit..._


	3. Shorten My Time!

_**3\. Shorten My time!**_

* * *

Kyo blinked when there was a knock on the door, he had no clue who it could be given it was early in the morning but he shrugged it off and went to the door as Hiru cleaned up the rest of the kitchen.

Senshi was upstairs cursed at Hiru and trying to give Hiko a bath, but the tot shoved him out and went into the tub himself and started to wash for a long while. This made the teen blink, stare at the door and then grumble as he sat down and let his tail flick about in quiet anger.

Hiru gave him a warning look from the Kitchen while Tomoe shook his head softly and chuckled. Nanami looked at him and smiled

" When did we decide to have so many kids?" he muttered weakly as Nanami shrugged,

" When you said birth control was over rated.." She muttered before Tomoe blanched.. Well then...

Meanwhile Kyo opened the door to a black haired girl, she had brownish silver eyes making him blink before he smiled and shook his head,

" Hey Moira. " he smiled as the girl nodded and smiled slightly.

" Hi Kyo, I brought back that book I borrowed.' She smiled slighty, It only took him a moment to look down and see the book in her hand. He had to laugh since it had only been borrowed a day but apparently she wanted to make sure he got it back. He only shook his head and smiled.

" Come on in, Dad is making treats and TRYING to teach Mom how.' he chuckled and grinned as Moira nodded and stepped in. She walked in before Nanami lit up and smiled as she waved slightly,

" Oh Moira! Hi there dear.' She smiled brightly and slightly happily, " What brings you here?" She smiled as Moira held up the book with a blank expression until she grinned,

'" Book return.' She nodded slightly.' This made the brunette smile and chuckle as she nodded,

' Well welcome back.' She giggled and walked into the kitchen with Tomoe, Moira honestly didn't want to know what he had on his mind but sadly she heard everything as he smirked at her and yanked his wife into the room to, 'Cook'. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed out.

She could read minds, just like her brothers could and just like her Mom. Her father was a kitsune which gave her full standing in that area, just like her siblings. She was youngest out of them all.

She looked at Kyo slightly and watched him, She was fine with being around him. He didn't annoy her, and neither did Senshi. In fact Senshi just worried her... Who she coulnd't stand out of all of the people here was one person and one person only..

And that was..

" Moira?"

The girl paused and slightly looked over her shoulder to see Hiru sitting on a bar stool by the kitchens serving bar. He blinked as he feet dangled slightly and he titled his head, his black hair shifted slightly making her glare and bit her lip.

Hiru was, How do you put it.. Annoying, Obnoxious, Stupid, foolish, And all together just himself. She had to admit he had his moments.. and sometimes she cursed at herself for these.

She had this hate.. this fear for him, and yet her mind couldn't grasp why, and yet she also hated herself for letting her heart flutter at times when he looked at her..

Blooming annoying idiot.'

Moira looked at him annoyed and for some reason she hoped this was an easy meeting, but no.. He just had to go there.

" Your shorter.. Did something happen?" He then smirked leaving her glaring and growling evilly at him,

" Or is it your weight..'

" Hiru! Leave her be!" Kyo snapped as Hiru held up his hands and smirked leaving the second oldest to roll his eyes and look at Moira weakly,

" Sorry.. You know how it goes with him.' He smiled weakly as the girl glared, Levitated a cup of water and then spilled it on Hiru. Hiru then yelped and cried out in shock.

" M-MOIRA!" He snapped out in hate while she smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. Kyo just rolled his eyes and sighed out weakly, this was rediculious. More then anything he had to clean the mess up.

Sadly.

Moira then looked at Kyo slightly and huffed,

" I should be going.' She ground out as the teen sighed out and nodded slightly, He handed her a tin of his dads cookies and then the next book in the series. She lit up when she saw it and smiled at him while Hiru dried himself off in the background.

" Thank you.' She smiled "See you guys later.' She smiled and walked to the door before hiru looked up and rolled hi seyes weakly,

' Yeah see you later.' he muttered darkly before she glared at him and huffed.

' The only place I wanna see you in is hell.' She muttered and walked out leaving Kyo to gawk slightly. Did she just swear or was his fox ears clogged, he really didn't want to know what she said.. not at all.

he just sighed out weakly as Hiru glared at the door. Moira meanwhile walked out and walked next door before using the key to walk in. Sadly when she walked in she saw her siblings at it again.

Akira was whining slightly when he walked up the basment steps, He looked at her slightly and smiled weakly as she rolled her eyes,

' What you do to tick off father this time?" She arched her brow as he smiled and Silver leaned on the door way making the red headed teen jump and swallow,

"Try putting shaking cream in our toothpaste.' he glared as the teen shrugged and smiled weakly while Eli looked up from a doctor book and shook his head slightly. Sakura apparently was out because Moira didn't see her at all at the moment.

Lily was in the kitchen until she saw Moir and smiled as she kissed her head slightly,

" Hi sweetie.' he smiled as she took the cookies to lighten Moira's load. The girl smiled at this and chuckled before Silver paused and looked at her. He furrowed his brow and swallowed,

" Those Mikage boys didn't cause you any trouble right?" He muttered darkly as Moira shrugged and sighed,

"Same old, Same old.' She muttered darkly and went to her room leaving Ren to twitch. He huffed darkly as Lily shook her head weakly, she knew what that meant sadly.' Hiru was up to his old ways again sadly. Who knew why he did that or why he chose to be a total jerk at times.

Maybe no know would know.'

Lily sighed out gently and bit her lip as she looked out the window that showed her the Mikage house hold. She paused and let a breath leave her lips before Silver gently hugged her from behind and nuzzled her neck softly.

' What are you thinking.." he whispered softly as she paused and looked at the house for a moment longer.

" Do you have a feeling everything is going to be.. Alot more confused and hurtful soon.' She whispered before Silver paused, his grip almost grew tighter before he remebered his yokai strengh, but given how Lily had dragon in her she could probably hurt him more. He sighed out and nodded..

' So you felt that too.' He whispered and looked out the window before shivering and hearing something break followed by a,

" IT WASN'T ME!'

" LIAR!"

Ren whined and hung his head slightly, So much for that wonderful quite time. Sadly even when they were older teens they still were loud to his utter dismay. He sighed out and gently let his wife go before going for the stairs... but he did pause and look back slightly at the window.

What was going to happen? Was it good or was it bad?

Would it lead to hurt..

Or something more down the road?

* * *

The air was cold, bitter and broken as wails filler the air and cried, tears in their eyes as they cried forever. The air was quite, except for their screams. It smelt like dead, it tasted like death and someone crowded in darkness holding a thread in their hand walked slightly.

This thread, What was it? Could it possible be their thread of life? Their wick to their candle?

Or in this person's case; His lighthouse.'

The person swallowed as his hips swayed softly when he walked, his all black interior showing off slightly. His long black and white tranch coat blew about, dispite the lack of air in the underworld..

His black hair gently scattered on his neck and his black choker seemed to be to tight- Not that he cared. If it brusied... he'd be okay with it. His shoes, black as well dung in the moist dirt below him. And his black, low riding pants was held by a black but loose belt.

In his hand was a thick wick, to a large lighthouse force of life. but he swallowed when he stopped and lookd up slightly. his eyes flashed with uncertainty as a woman looked at him slightly.

' Why did you come, May I ask thee. Even though I already know.' She muttered blankly when she saw him. The person paused, his lips parted softly as a breath left them. His skin deathly pale as his mouth curled in a line of severe pain as the thread dripped blood on his hand and slightly shortened again.

" I have come to request you of something.' he muttered as his breath fogged. The woman however paused from what she was doing- Which was cutting the roses in her presence. The black roses that seemed to rot as she clicked the heads off of them. She looked at him blankly.

" And what have thee to ask of me oh cursed one.' She muttered and looked at him, her pliers to the side as she looked at him blankly. This made him swallow and hold up the thread, his hand trembling as he did so.

" Shorten it.." he choked out, tears formed in his hurt filled eyes as she looked at it and narrowed her eyes.

" So thats yoru answer to this.. Quiting now are we?" She seethed as his hand continued to shake, the tears started to drip hottely down his face, and he swore that was the only thing warm there.

" Yes.." he whispered, pain forming on the straight line of his lips, " I've put up with this far to long, make my time short..' he whispered, he stepped on one of the roses, tears in his eyes when he saw his own rose on front of her.. it was withering and he just wihed he could see it fall..

But she huffed and turned around, " I will do no such thing!" She snapped in anger as he froze, " My curse is to last until your twenty five. If giving up is what you think to be the choice of your lif-

" THERE IS NO WAY I CAN MAKE THIS RIGHT!" he snapped, tears running down his face, the thread dripping its blood, ' I CAN'T! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! " he cried out at the pain he had been holding in for years..

" No. You will only fail if you give up! And Even if you try and fail, At least you can say you tried.' She muttered before he choked, the tears becoming to great as he choked. The spirits around him started to cry loudly due to his mood as she sighed out..

" P-Please.." he choked, " Please Shorten it.. " He swallowed, " My family.. can't take anymore of this.. of me.' he choked and covered his face, but the woman only glared bitterly in hate.

" I have already given you my answer.. Twenty five. And I HATE quiters.' She muttered darkly and waved her hand up before the person choked, pain in his body.. The next thing he knew he was on his bed gasping for air.

He choked as blood spilled out of his mouth and he turned to the side and whined as it slipped out and trinkled on his sheets.. His eyes grew wide when he realized she sent him back, and his hand no longer held the thread that belonged to the light house of his life.'

He choked, his hair shifting slightly to cover his eyes as he choked, biting his lip as he cried.

He couldn't keep fighting... She would never forgive him. They would never forgive him. Did he have to live with this guilt all his life? Why coudln't it all end soon! He wouldn't die so what was the point anymore?

Tears run hotely down his face as he hugged his knees and laid there sobbing, choking slightly as he did so.

What was the point in fighting when he had been doomed from the start...

If forgiveness was real...

 _He prayed he'd find it before he let go completely..._


End file.
